


The Other...Sawamura?

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Midori no Hibi | Midori's Days
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Seiji and Midori are taking a walk on Halloween night, and run into the scariest thing they've ever seen!





	The Other...Sawamura?

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually have been my first fic ever. It was for some "under 200 words" Halloween contest a deviantart group was having way back in ye olde 2008, but I think if anything this would have worked better as a comic. Ahh, maybe someday I'll get to doing that.

Seiji Sawamura wandered down the streets of his neighborhood on Halloween night, observing all of the children with a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Oh, Seiji, isn't it wonderful?" his right 'hand', Midori Kasuguno gushed, "All the children.."

"Yeah," Seiji agreed, "I wish I could still do that.."

Seiji and Midori approached a corner, just as someone else was rounding it, and when they saw who it was, they jumped back and screamed.

It was Seiji! With a Midori! The Seiji saw them and held up his left hand in a wave.

"Hi, Sawamura! What do you think of my Seiji/Midori costume?" the imposter greeted cheerfully.

Seiji did a double-take. It was Takamizawa! Seiji's face contorted.

Takky'd dyed his hair blonde and put in contacts, worn an outfit just like Seiji's, and put on his '1/1 Midori Model'. Her dress read 'I (heart) Takky'.

Trembling, Seiji slowly turned around, then bolted home as fast as possible. Neither he nor Midori slept well that night..


End file.
